1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic manipulator control systems.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a method for controlling an operation of a manipulator having seven degrees of freedom, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-285863 discloses a control method which involves solving an equation (1) using a pseudo inverse matrix J+ of a Jacobian matrix (six-row by seven-column matrix).